1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object matching management system for producing results while establishing synchronization of object information between a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing and producing a product, generally, a designer creates the design information of the product, such as design drawings and component lists. A variety of information necessary for the production of the product is further created from the design information. Based on such information, selection of individual product components, designing of mounting, and verification of product profitability are performed. Thereby, information required for implementing the product is made clear, so that the production is performed according to the production plan.
A description will be given of the production of, for instance, an electronic component such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or a power supply unit (PSU). In a design section, generally, a circuit diagram is created by using CAD software, and at the same time, a list of components for the circuit is created.
Based on the circuit diagram and the component list, proposals on the assembly plant of the electronic component, the estimated price of the product, and a variety of information required for the production of the electronic component are discussed and determined. The discussion and the determination of the information are performed by a plurality of organizations having their respective special functions.
The above-described proposing of the assembly plant and discussion of the estimated price, that is, so-called downstream operations, are performed referring to the circuit diagram and the component list created in the upstream section. Therefore, if there is mismatching of components between the circuit diagram and the component, the downstream section cannot determine which of the circuit diagram and the component list correctly describes the components, thus affecting the estimation and discussion operations. Accordingly, if there is a change in the component list created in the design section, the change should be reflected in the circuit diagram.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-194741 discloses a configuration that prevents operations from being affected by mismatching between the diagram and the list by collating the circuit diagram, the substrate diagram, and the component list created in the design section with one another, determining a mismatch, and showing an operator the mismatch.
However, no such system exists in the prior art represented by the above-described technology that instantaneously reflects a change in the component list created by the design section in the circuit diagram and vice versa without going through a correction input operation by the operator.
When a correction input operation by the operator is required in reflecting a change, the operator should verify, each time, which component to change, and in some cases, may forget to make the change. Thus, the correction input operation by the operator lacks accuracy and efficiency. Accordingly, such an apparatus and a system have been desired that, in showing the same object information on platforms having different roles, such as platforms for creating the circuit diagram and the component list, respectively, of the same product, instantaneously reflect a change in the object information shown on one of the platforms in the object information shown on the other of the platforms.